Luminous
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: Sebuah cinta yang diharapkan oleh kedua insan, namun semua berakhir akibat keangkuhan dan keegoisan dari kedua insan tersebut. Hingga akhirnya, hanyalah sebuah penyesalan yang datang. Tapi, meskipun penyesalanlah yang datang, rasa bersyukur pun masih tetap mereka rasakan karena mereka telah merasakan yang namanya sebuah "cinta yang sebenarnya". (Sho-Ai, LPxMM)


**Type : Oneshot**

 **Fandom : Elsword**

 **Genre : AU, Angst, Tragedy, Romance  
**

 **Rated : T**

 **Character :**

\- **Master Mind (Add)**

\- **Lunatic Psyker (Add)**

 **Inspiration :**

\- **【** **Elsword fan PV** **】** **LPxMM Luminous (dari EUthana Lau)**

 **Setting : Zaman sekarang**

 **Attention : Typo, EYD & kosakata amburadul,kaku, AU, dll.**

 **Warning :**

\- **BL hanya sebatas Sho-Ai**

 **Disclaimer : Elsword – KOG Games**

 **Pict by : EUthana Lau (Twitter : EUthana_Lau) & MarshMALLOW (Twitter: skscjql)**

* * *

 **Summary :**

 **Sebuah cinta yang diharapkan oleh kedua insan, namun semua berakhir akibat keangkuhan dan keegoisan dari kedua insan tersebut. Hingga akhirnya, hanyalah sebuah penyesalan yang datang. Tapi, meskipun penyesalanlah yang datang, rasa bersyukur pun masih tetap mereka rasakan karena mereka telah merasakan yang namanya sebuah "cinta yang sebenarnya".**

* * *

 **~Luminous~**

"MM..."

"Ya?"

"Uhm... Boleh aku... mengatakan sesuatu padamu...?"

"Tentu. Ada apa?"

"Ini..."

"Bunga?"

"I...iya... Bunga ini... u-untukmu..."

"Eh?"

"Aku... seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya... Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu... bahwa aku... aku menyukaimu... Iya! Aku benar-benar menyukaimu! Jujur dari dalam lubuk hatiku!"

"Kau...?"

"Uh... kurasa... percuma saja..."

"Pfft..."

"Eh? Aku aneh, 'kan?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak aneh. Aku hanya terkejut saja."

"Terkejut?"

"Kurasa, aku memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganmu, LP."

"Eh? Tunggu! Kau tidak berbohong?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak berbohong! Aku... aku menyukaimu juga, LP. Aku menyukaimu dari lubuk hatiku yang lebih dalam darimu."

"MM... Yahuuu~!"

"Ah!"

"Terima kasih! Aku mencintaimu, MM~!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, LP."

* * *

Itulah kejadian yang masih teringat dan terkadang membuatku ingin tertawa saat melihat wajah gugupnya saat menyatakan cintanya padaku.

Namun, sekarang...

Itu hanyalah sebuah kenangan yang ada di dalam ingatanku, dan ingatan sosok yang kucintai...

Yang kini tertidur selamanya...

Dan hanya meninggalkan nama dan kenangan di dalam pikiranku...

Semuanya...

Berakhir...

Karena...

Keangkuhanku...

Dan keegoisanku...

Terlambat untuk mengucapkan kata maaf padanya...

Terlambat untuk menyadari mengakui sebesar itulah cintanya padaku...

Terlambat untuk menyadari seangkuhnya diriku terhadap usahanya untuk berusaha berada di sampingku meskipun itu sebenarnya sangat sulit baginya...

Mengingat dia adalah orang yang disanjungi oleh kawan-kawannya. Sedangkan aku, adalah bayangannya yang senantiasa memberikan arahan padanya sehingga kawan-kawannya menyukainya, meski seharusnya aku juga yang mendapatkan pujian.

Tidak. Aku tidak menginginkan pujian atau hadiah apapun dari mereka. Yang kuinginkan adalah dia di sini, di sampingku, menemaniku yang benar-benar membutuhkan dirinya, agar aku bisa memberikan perhatian padanya setiap saat.

Sayangnya, tidak.

Dia..., tidak, kami pun mulai berbeda pendapat. Keegoisan dan keangkuhan muncul di antara kami. Hingga membuat jarak di antara kami semakin melebar, dan... perpisahan pun terjadi.

Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya dan melupakannya.

Melupakan kenangan saat ia menyatakan cintanya padaku...

Melupakan kenangan saat kami berjalan di bawah payung saat kami pulang dari hari kencan kami...

Melupakan semua tentang kehangatan yang ia berikan secara cuma-cuma...

Melupakan cintanya...

Tapi, tetap saja aku tidak bisa!

Tidak bisa!

Tidak bisa...!

Dia... adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti diriku...

Dia satu satunya orang yang berusaha mencari waktu untuk bersamaku...

Tapi yang kuberikan adalah...

Kesakitan...

Atas keegoisanku dan keangkuhanku...

Aku tahu, ia sering menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena gagal memberikan waktunya untukku. Meskipun ia menutupinya dengan tidak mengakuinya.

Tak apa.

Ini bukan salahnya.

Ini semua... salahku...

Salahku yang tidak mengerti dirinya...

Salahku yang tidak mendengarkan isi hatinya...

Salahku yang tidak mendengarkan peringatannya...

Peringatan...

Aku ingat kejadian itu...

Tepat saat aku...

Mendekati ajalku...

Karena tidak mendengarkan peringatannya...

Hingga akhirnya...

Aku berteriak...

Menangis...

Memanggilnya yang kini sudah tak berada di sisiku...

Dan hanya tertidur dan tersenyum di dalam pelukanku...

"MM, maaf jika aku hanya bisa menyampaikan sesuatu padamu lewat tulisan ini. Aku tahu, kau semakin membenciku karena aku terus-menerus memikirkan kehidupanku di luar, bahkan melupakanmu yang sebenarnya telah banyak membantuku, memberikan perhatian padaku, memberikan setiap apapun yang kubutuhkan, tapi aku malah mengacuhkanmu dan menganggapmu tak ada. Maaf. Beribu-ribu kata maaf untukmu, tapi itu tak akan cukup untuk mengobati rasa sakitmu, dan aku yakin, kau tak akan memaafkanku karena keangkuhanku dan keegoisanku. Tapi, meskipun kau membenciku, aku cukup bahagia memilikimu, bahkan aku yakin usahaku untuk mencari waktu untuk menemanimu menjadi sia-sia karena aku tidak begitu pintar mengatur segalanya. Jujur, aku ingin bersamamu lagi. Bahkan, jika bisa, aku akan melupakan kehidupan luarku hanya untukmu, tapi aku yakin, kau akan memintaku untuk tetap meneruskan kehidupan luarku demi melindungi orang lain. Kau selalu mengorbankan dirimu sendiri demi kepentingan orang lain. Aku memang bukanlah sosok yang kuat hanya untuk mengedepankanmu dan juga orang lain. Maaf. Aku tidak bisa. Aku gagal. Maafkan aku. Tapi, jika ini belum terlambat untukku, aku ingin mengatakannya sekali lagi, terima kasih dan... aku mencintaimu. LP."

LP, kini aku memahaminya. Meski aku terlambat mengatakannya, semoga ucapanku terdengar olehmu di sana.

Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar angkuh dan egois karena tidak memahamimu.

Ini salahku. Bukan salahmu.

Maaf...

Maaf...

Maaf...

Aku gagal memahamimu...

Aku gagal...!

Aku gagal...

Ah, benar juga...

Kita sama-sama gagal...

Kau pasti kesal juga di sana...

Ahaha...

Tapi... aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu... atas segala yang kau lakukan untukku...

Aku tak akan melupakanmu...

Karena kau adalah orang yang kucintai...

Karena kau adalah... penyelamatku...

Terima kasih...

Dan...

Aku mencintaimu...

Lunatic Psyker-ku...

* * *

"Aku mencintaimu, MM."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, LP."

* * *

"Maaf MM, aku sibuk."

"Maaf MM, aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur."

"Maaf MM, aku tidak bisa mendengarkanmu dulu. Aku harus pergi"

* * *

"Kau ingin pergi?"

"Yah, daripada aku di sini yang bahkan tidak diperhatikan. Maaf jika aku di sini hanya sebagai beban untukmu."

"Ka-...! Terserah kau saja! Sana pergi!"

"...Selamat tinggal..."

"..."

"..."

* * *

"...Sial..."

"Aku bodoh!"

"Aku harus meminta maaf padanya!"

"Aku yakin MM akan memaafkanku karena ini hanyalah kesalah-pahaman!"

"Aku harus mencari MM dan berbicara padanya!"

* * *

"...MM!..."

"...? ..."

"?! MM! AWAS!"

"?!"

 _BRAK!_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kh...! L...P..."

"..."

"LP...? Tidak...!"

"..."

"LP! Bertahanlah!"

"H...m...?"

"LP? Syukurlah! Bertahanlah! Aku ak-?"

"...Heh... I... L...o...v...e... U..."

"LP? Tidak! Tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"..."

"LP! Bangun! Kumohon jangan bercanda! LP!"

"..."

"Tidak...! Tidak...! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH...!"

* * *

"Sebuah kecelakaan yang menewaskan seorang pria dan melukai seorang pria yang diperkirakan adalah saudara kembar di jalan xxxx. Kecelakaan ini terjadi akibat supir bis mengantuk dan bis tersebut melewati lampu lalu lintas hingga hampir menabrak seorang pria berambut albino yang dikuncir kuda yang tengah berjalan, namun pria tersebut selamat dan hanya terluka pada keningnya akibat terbentur sisi jalan yang lain. Sayang, pria yang lain yang merupakan saudara kembarnya tewas akibat benturan yang keras dan terpental hingga mengenai mobil yang tengah berhenti dari pemberhentian arah sebaliknya karena menyelamatkan saudara kembarnya. Saat ambulans akan membawanya, nyawanya tidak tertolong lagi. Korban bernama LP akan disemayamkan di..."

* * *

 **REST IN PLACE**

 **LUNATIC PSYKER**

 **~END~**

* * *

 **Author Note :**

Ini cerita yang ke... entahlah. Pokoknya cerita pertama di fandom "Elsword Online". Sebenarnya, ada beberapa cerita yang tersimpan di sini, hanya saja masih belum tahu kapan akan saya publish.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari video yang telah dibuat oleh EUthana Lau, salah satu pembuat karakter Add, terutama LP, MM dan DE dalam versi MMD. Tak hanya dia, ceritanya pun terinspirasi dari MarshMALLOW (add/Twitter: skscjql) hingga EUthana Lau memiliki inspirasi untuk membuat cerita ini meski dia sambil menangis saat membuatnya dan jujur ceritanya pun berhasil membuat saya menangis. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang memberikan inspirasi, dan terima kasih untuk EUthana Lau yang telah mengizinkan saya untuk membuat cerita ini. Maaf jika cerita ini tidak begitu menarik seperti video yang kamu buat.

Dan untuk yang lainnya, semoga cerita ini membuat kalian suka. Jangan lupa komen dan juga favoritnya ya~!

 **Salam**

 **Ricchan**


End file.
